Gaige Kennedy
Gaige Kennedy (ガイジケネディGaijikenedi) is a Villain operating under the alias Vengeance '(復讐 Fukushū'') who is affiliated with Necessary Evil Order (NEO). She is the older half-sister of Rei , Kenji , Akio, and Hiro Kushida , as well as the illegitimate daughter and firstborn child of pro hero Haruto Kushida . Appearance Gaige is a tall woman with a slender build and tanned skin complexion. She has thin, piercing eyes, a light grey in color, with thinly arched eyebrows. Her hair is long and white, tied into a messy ponytail reaching down just at her shoulders, with side bangs going down past her jaw. Her villain outfit consists of a black coat with a dip at the upper chest region, the hem going to the back of her knees, and the sleeves ripped at the wrist. She has black baggy pants tucked inside of black boots with rings around the calves. Personality Gaige is a focused, stoic, and collected woman who's rarely seen without an unenthusiastic expression. Despite her soft appearance, Gaige is rather abrasive and quick to infuriate, with no qualms about openly mocking or physically threatening others. She is known to be confrontational and use her Quirk to settle disputes with people when provoked, but prefers to formulate plans and never act without one in more serious circumstances. Because of her abandonment at a young age, Gaige has difficulty with trusting others, even if those she grows close to are worthy of it. She keeps her circle small and rarely engages in socializing outside of it, going so far as to dismiss or flat-out ignore the words of the ones who she doesn't care for. When it comes to the people she becomes accustomed to, Gaige acts less antagonistic and more open to conversation. Gaige feels in debt to Akira Nogami , who was the one who took her in from a young age, and even then, she assures him she will repay him in full, even though he admits he requires no compensation. Akira wanted to sway her away from the life that he is involved in, believing that in doing so would lessen Gaige's hatred and lead her onto a better path, one Amaera would have wanted her to follow. Like her mother , Gaige believes the idea that life and the concepts within it are only two sides is a fallacy. She believes every action someone does is a direct result of their perception and personal thoughts and nothing is as easy to digest as it seems. The nature of a person being purely good or evil doesn't register in Gaige's mind, and she has witnessed it firsthand in the short time she has joined Necessary Evil Order, most notably Ava Aoki, where Gaige was moved to tears upon hearing the reasoning behind her behavior and formation of the villain organization. Gaige's pledge to vengeance is the driving force behind her actions and decisions, going so far as to make it her villain alias. She is willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to achieve it, no matter the consequence. Gaige's vengeance outweigh her morals, going so far as to threaten and murder innocents alongside her allies. Though she has no remorse to her victims, Gaige expresses sympathy for families, in specific children, who are affected by her efforts. Despite coming off as intimidating, Gaige has a debilitating fear of guns, which causes her to hyperventilate and cry out chaotically. Gaige also feels uneasy upon hearing gunshots, and the mere sight of bullets is enough to replay vivid memories she would rather not have. History Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Stealth: Enhanced Agility: Quirk Umbrakinesis '(ウンブラキネシス Unburakineshisu''): Gaige's Quirk gives her the ability to manipulate the composition of her shadow and the shadows projected by others. Once she has control of a shadow, Gaige can move it freely. She can choose for it to remain flat and utilize it as a means of travel, or contort its dimensional properties to rip it from the surface and become 3D. Gaige has weaknesses that limit the strength of her Quirk, her most notable being she cannot control shadows in complete darkness. To manipulate shadows, Gaige requires a light source to be cast over darkness. Her control over shadows depends also on the amount of shadows she has controlled at once, with a larger quantity losing strength and overall technique. Super Moves *'''Possession (所持 Shoji): *'Black Hole' (ブラックホール Burakkuhōru): Stats Equipment Orbs of Dusk and Dawn: Relationships Family Amaera Kennedy Miku Kobayashi Hiro Kushida Rei Kushida Akio Kushida Kenji Kushida Haruto Kushida Villains Akira Nogami Evelyn Croft Ava Aoki Kosuke Nakamura Jun Roth Trivia *Gaige is the only member of the Kushida family to not be born in Japan. **She is also the only one to not be primarily Japanese. She is 1/2 British, 1/4 Japanese, and 1/4 Hispanic. *Gaige is an A-rank Villain. * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains